Episode 148
Vera takes Bea to see the Governor. Judy and Lizzie realise that Kath was set up to put her hands in the press, but can't work out what Bea has got against her. Bea claims the incident was accidental, but Erica bans her from using the press to prevent any more "accidents". Doreen torments Tracey by switching her radio from classical to rock and telling her what Bea did to Kath. Meg is annoyed that Jim has changed the rotas to give himself more time to pursue his disco-going. Bea tells Judy about Kath getting orders to kill Tracey, and warns her that Tracey is still in danger, and so are they if they stand in the way of whoever's out to get her. Erica says that all of Tracey's future visitors must have her personal approval. Vera accuses Jim of not caring about the prison any more, so almost as a dare he invites her to come out with him to see how it's better than sitting at home. Tracey finds out from Judy why Bea injured Kath. After a visit to Tracey, Bob has another heart to heart with Meg and invites her to dinner again. This time her excuse is that she's on late shift. Doreen jealously watches Tracey playing Scrabble with her friends and sweeps the board onto the floor. Vera feels unhappy and out of place at the disco, especially when Jim gets the come-on and leaves her by herself. Bea wants to know what Doreen is going to do when her parole comes up in a few weeks' time. Jim spins a line to his latest conquest while Vera looks on in disbelief, though she soon gets the old "do you come here often?" from a man called Damien. They end up going back to Vera's flat and early next morning Vera finds he has gone, leaving her a note. Doreen is rude to Erica when she asks what she's planning to do after she is released and Erica puts her on trolley duty for the rest of the week to give her time out of the laundry to think. Vera is horrified when Jim tells her has no intention of seeing the girl from the disco again, and even more so when Jim doubts if Damien will keep his promise to phone her. Doreen goes on sick call and meets a soon-to-be-released mother and her baby in sick bay, which cheers her up greatly. Vera protests about the double standard, and when Jim calls her naive she takes a huff and leaves work so that Jim has to do her double shift. Doreen tells Erica she's decided that she'd like to work with young children and Erica offers to see if there a possibility of work release in that area. Inspector Grace informs Erica that Joe has promised there will be an attempt on Tracey's life while she is inside Wentworth. At that very moment, a sniper is outside the fence at Wentworth assembling his rifle. Doreen apologizes to Tracey for giving her a hard time. Bea refuses to fix the press after Erica had ordered her not to touch it, so Jim has to do it himself and in pique he cancels the outside recreation period. Bob arrives for a visit and Jim irritably approves it after Meg says she will supervise, even though she's off duty. They go out into the garden and the sniper opens fire, hitting first Bob in the shoulder and then Meg in the stomach. Category:Episodes Category:1980 Episodes Category:1980 Season